1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined club head structure of a golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a club head structure capable of overcoming the deformation of the assembly part and reducing the hitting impact and stress.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when the golf club head is fabricated through a casting manner, it is usually formed by combining a plurality of pieces together, and the combining process generally includes a snapping mode and a butting mode. The conventional snapping mode is shown in FIG. 1A, a body joint 11 and a plate joint 13 with corresponding configuration are respectively disposed on the junction portion of a body 10 and the junction portion of a plate 12, so as to be combined into a complete club head 14. As for such a combination manner, once the body or the plate is deformed due to an external factor, such as the problem occurring to the casting process, it is impossible for the two parts to be perfectly fitted with each other, so an additional shaping or complex computer numerical control (CNC) processing and other processes are required to make the two parts be fitted with each other, and thus this combined structure has disadvantages of low yield and time costing.
Referring to FIG. 1B, as for the other conventional combining manner, i.e., the butting mode, a butting surface 16 is mainly disposed on a body 15, so as to be directly soldered with a back surface 18 of a plate 17, and thus forming a club head 19. However, as for the butting mode, the butting surface 16 is quite close to the hitting surface, so the strong hitting impact and deforming stress of the club head 19 all concentrate on the butting surface 16, and thus the welding surface is easily broken.